No esta
by AkAnE-xAn
Summary: Es enfermizo, sabes que no quisiera, besarte a tí pensando en él. ¿SasuSaku?


**Tamara! **Mi niña preciosa! demorada pero aqui estoy cumpliendote ¿no?

Hace un mes y dos días cumplio años una de mis adoraciones de ff

Tamara, mas conocida como _Sakurass _se hizo

un añito mas vieja y solo quiero que recuerdes

¡lo MUCHO que te adoro preciosa!

cumple muchos más, y no te desaparescas!

Te extraño lo bastante como para sentirme enferma xD

_Pasado_

Presente

Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Y aunque sería feliz apoderandome de Sasuke, últimamente ando muy concentrada en como quitarle el novio a Bella. =)

* * *

Es enfermizo, sabes que no quisiera, besarte a ti pensando en él…

¿Tenia por lo menos una idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado?. Días, meses, años; o por el contrario: Horas, minutos, segundos. Conté hasta diez nuevamente y tome aire profundamente. Miraba a mi derecha y me cansaba verlo; era imposible estar en la misma habitación con él y no sentirme ahogada. La luna que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana había sido mi confidente en este tiempo, no lograba cerrar los ojos y llegar a mi sueño. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo; aún así era difícil renunciar a mi acompañante. Él descansaba felizmente mientras yo me debatía entre salir corriendo o seguir con ese engaño, mientras una espesa nube gris tapaba mi astro y me dejaba sin su pequeño rayo plateado cruzando la alcoba. Empecé a depender de los números del reloj que estaba en la mesita contigua a mí.

Era difícil contar desde que momento la felicidad dejaba de existir. No podía recordar el momento exacto en que convertí mi alrededor en un infierno puro; es de lo más injusto ¿no era así?. Un día estaba que estallaba de la gratificación entera y al otro estaba a punto de tirarme de un acantilado. Me sentía triste con el cambio tan drástico que recibí en un tiempo menor a tres meses.

_Su cabello negro, sus ojos negros, sus ropas negras y; peor aún, su aura negra. Sí, negra como el carbón, como la noche corta de estrellas, como la oscuridad total. Pero él era todo lo contrario para mí, él era mi sol naciente, mi noche estrellada, mi luz personal…él lo era todo. Y la palabra clave 'era'._

Un nuevo día siempre da la oportunidad de una nueva vida, en cualquier momento podría salir y volar lejos del lugar en el que me encuentro; buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra pero ¿qué pasa si él ya no me quiere a su lado?. ¡Sí! Soy una egoísta, lo sé pero ¿Quién podría culparme? ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría el pilar al cual se ata mientras pasa por el lado de las sirenas? Escuchando una y otra vez lo delicioso que sería estar allí con ellas. Soy completamente incapaz de abandonar a Naruto, mi rubio escandaloso; soy cobarde a la hora de abandonar mi pilar y sucumbir ante el poder del melodioso canto de mi sirena; mas aún creyendo que esta no me quiere a su lado. El sol atraviesa la ventana y perezosamente me froto mis ojos, toco a mi lado y, como es de esperarse, mi acompañante aún descansa placidamente en su parte de la cama. Me levanto lentamente y la sabana resbala por mi cuerpo dejándome totalmente expuesta a los rayos del sol, tomo lo primero que alcanzó en mi afán por cubrirme y a los pocos segundos ya estoy andando por el apartamento con tan solo una camisa tres tallas mas de las que necesito. Sirvo un poco de café en mi taza y repaso lo que tendré que hacer este día, miro la cocina y coincido con mi conciencia al poner en el principio de mis prioridades el arreglar esta.

-

Supongo que han pasado unas cuantas horas ya que siento la limpieza en el aire, a parte de tener las ventanas abiertas el suelo me da un aroma de frescura proporcionado por el producto que ahora descansa en mi cocina. El apartamento, exceptuando la habitación, se encuentra completamente limpio y pronto otro olor ligeramente mejor al que me devuelve el suelo me asalta desde un lugar cercano, volteo y lo veo recostado en la puerta de nuestra habitación con unas deportivas blancas, un Jean ajustado y una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver claramente su muy trabajado cuerpo. Y de no ser porque ya conozco otro cuerpo que me deja sin aliento, seguramente el de Naruto me dejaría tirada en el piso babeando todo un día.

CONTIGO OLVIDARÉ SU AUSENCIA

_-¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?!-Definitivamente mi paciencia no daba para más ¡me estresaba!, no había otra forma de decirlo; me sentía con unas ganas (mínimas) de matarlo, a diario. Era injusto pensar que su respuesta de siempre era un…_

_-¡Jm!- Tomé un respiro largo y mire al cielo, intente calmarme con el azul de este y fracase. Pasarían dos minutos y por fin volví mis ojos hacia sus mundos oscuros; una sonrisa resalto en mi cara y es que; no era para menos. Sasuke estaba mirándome como si esperase lo matara y sus ojos (nunca arrepentidos, solo curiosos) se centraban en mis manos que estaban a punto de romper mi preciosa hatta. Solté cuidadosamente la prenda y tome su cara; le di un corto beso en los labios y me levante rápidamente de la banca en la cual habíamos estado sentados todo este tiempo. El parque se encontraba prácticamente vacío a esta hora, mas con este tiempo. Serían las cinco de la tarde pero el clima no daba para contemplarlo. A principios de enero lo más lógico es estar encerrado en tu casa, tomando una espumosa y caliente tasa de chocolate viendo la TV ¿no?. Tomé su mano con fuerza y lo arrastre hacia nuestro apartamento. No alcancé a abrir la puerta y ya me encontraba quitándole el saco, besándolo en todo su cuerpo, esperando ansiosa en que momento sus labios se volvían igual de exigentes a los míos y, siendo bastante predecible en este aspecto, no demoro mucho. A los pocos segundos ya me encontraba yo contra la pared de nuestra sala y mis piernas alrededor de su cadera; lo sentí muy cerca de mí y no pude contenerme más. Me quite solita mi abrigo y lo ví caer al lado de sus ropas mientras mis ojos buscaban ansiosos esos oscuros que me dejaban sin respiración. Los encontré, pero no del color que esperaba, una tonalidad rojiza que se instalaba en estos siempre que nos encontrábamos en situaciones parecidas los había reemplazado y por la forma en que sus ojos me miraron me di cuenta que los míos ahora estaban negros. Volví a su boca exigente y me apreté con mas fuerza contra él; un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato me acaricio lentamente los oídos y supuse no quedaba mucho tiempo para perder nuevamente frente a él. Mis manos ya estaban en su cabello halándolo suavemente (por el momento) y soltaba pequeños jadeos cuando sus labios se desprendían de los míos; mis piernas de no estar alrededor de su cadera me tendrían en el suelo hace pocos segundos, suavemente logre acercar mi boca a su cuello y después de darle dos cortos besos en este con la voz cortada por el deseo y bajita por las ansias –te amo-._

-¡Sakura!-volví al presente con poca delicadeza, Naruto me miraba con preocupación mientras yo, apenada, miraba al suelo. –Lo siento- alcancé a decir mientras caminaba hacia nuestra habitación y tomaba unas cuantas prendas del armario, no tendré nunca ni idea de que me estaría diciendo.

Mire el reloj y este marcaba las diez de la mañana; me quedaban dos horas para arreglarme y llegar al hospital pero no quería estar dando vueltas por la casa, o peor, sentarme con él a pasar el tiempo. Mi bata estaba colgada en una parte del closet, así que preferí dejarla allí hasta el momento en el que fuera a salir; tomé una camisa blanca y una falda con mi ropa interior. Entre al baño y con ganas nulas de salir en poco tiempo empecé a llenar la tina, quitándome la camisa de Naruto y dejándola en algún lugar del baño; voltee y como no estaba aún llena decidí lavar mis dientes. Lo siguiente que sentí fue humedad en mis pies y cuando mire la tina había rebosado y estaba llenando el piso del baño – ¡diablos!- me apresure a cerrar la llave y mire el desastre en el que estaba ahora, a pesar de que el agua no había si quiera llegado a la puerta pensé en lo que pasaría cuando me metiera en la bañera y otro poco de agua re resbalara por esta. Saque un poco de agua y cuando creí que meterme no ocasionaría mas desorden lo hice, el agua estaba caliente (un poco más de lo necesario) pero no me importo, me sumergí completamente y mi cabello se pego a mi frente, mejillas y cuello en el momento en que salí a tomar aire. Aplique un poco de jabón en mi cuerpo y deje mi cabeza contra la porcelana, mire el techo y cerré lentamente mis ojos mientras me abandonaba al mundo de Morfeo.

_Me desperté con el sol que pasaba a través de mi ventana, entraba a clase a las diez pero no me apetecía levantarme. Mire a mi derecha y no me sorprendió verlo despierto con una taza de café en una mano y con la otra en un periódico leyendo economía. Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a mi tan querido sueño en el que por fin me graduaba como doctora y dejaba de madrugar para solo –Sakura, sé que estas despierta.-Y su voz que mil veces me sonaba al coro de los ángeles me pareció más la oscura voz de un demonio. Y si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra a partir de ese momento. –Tienes clase a las dijo con un tono que no aceptaba replica y empezó a quitar las sabanas de la cama dejándome un aire frío recorriéndome. Me acomode en posición fetal mientras intentaba darme calor por mi misma; y no sentí nada más. Mire por mi hombro, vencida por la curiosidad y no ví nada. Me levante de la cama de un salto y lo ví dirigirse a la cocina, salí detrás de él esperando saber que planeaba y cuando por fin llegue a su lado me desmoralice. Estaba sirviéndose otra tasa de café, y yo que pensaba que quería hacer algo. Hice un mohín mientras él me miraba y note como esbozaba una sonrisa que me derribo barreras, era tan…seductora, sin el más mínimo intento de serlo. Lo deje parado hay y corrí hacia el baño, ya era hora de arreglarme. Cinco minutos después salí completamente arreglada, con mi cabello suelto y de lo mejor comportado ¡no sufrí esa mañana arreglándolo!. Lo encontré donde supuse estaría y corrí a besarlo, la sala estaba completamente desordenada pero ¿Quién podría culparnos?, los dos andábamos sin tiempo, con mucho estudio y sin ganas de hacer oficio. Gracias a Kami mi carrera tenía uniforme, si no, sufriría todas las mañanas. Me quedaban quince minutos para salir y tomar el autobús, llegaría tarde si salía después y ese día tenía parcial, así que prefería evitar un retraso. Pero a su lado, así fuera un minuto prefería tenerlo junto a él que irme a cualquier otro lugar. Él lo era todo para mí, lo era __TODO__._

El agua fría o los golpes en la puerta me despertaron, no estoy segura de que fue la verdad. –Sakura ¿a qué hora tienes que llegar al hospital?-. Me levante de la tina y mientras me enrollaba en una toalla conteste- a las doce ¿por?-. Lo escuche soltar un suspiro y alejarse un poco mientras me contestaba.-Creí que podría llevarte hoy pero ya voy algo retrasado, ¿te importaría irte sola?- Solté un suspiro que sonó más a alivio que a resignación, esperando que él no notara esto. –No importa, de todas formas prefiero caminar un poco hoy-. Se despidió y lo siguiente fue escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Me seque rápidamente y saque mi ropa a la habitación, otra vez. Me vestí con cuidado y tome una toalla para limpiar el agua que seguía tirada en el piso del baño. La habitación se encontraba limpia ahora, supongo que viviendo solamente dos personas en el apartamento era obvio quien la arreglo. Cuando ya el suelo se encontraba seco volví a mi baño y arregle mi cabello, que como siempre se encontraba completamente desordenado después de haberlo lavado. Tome el secador y me dedique a alisarme simplemente la primer capa, mientras dejaba las otras húmedas pero mas organizadas al haber aplicado un producto en ellas; no quería quemar totalmente mi melena rosada y lo mejor para esto era no exponerlo tanto al calor del secador y la plancha. Por eso mi 'alisado' tan poco convencional. Llevaba con este nuevo estilo poco tiempo, así que me costaba mucho acostumbrarme a la manera adecuada de arreglarlo, pero así me gustaba. Tenía mas o menos tres capas diferentes en mi cabeza, cada una más larga que la otra. Que me daban un aspecto desordenado y a la vez alocado. Poco convencional para una doctora de Konoha pero, no me importaba. Así me gustaba y con eso me bastaba.

Mire nuevamente el reloj y este marcaba las once y quince, así que poseía quince minutos más para hacer nada; mire la pequeña fotografía que estaba al lado de mi cama detrás de mi celular y me deprimió. Sabía bien que yo era, con una gran ventaja, la peor persona que podía llegar a habitar el planeta; era totalmente conciente de eso y lo más doloroso era saberlo y no hacer nada para arreglarlo. Después de un tiempo con Naruto empecé a tomarle cariño, lo quise bastante pero ese 'querer' no podría sobrepasar esto. No podría ni quería amarlo más. En la fotografía, tomada hace un par de meses en los jardines de Hama Rikiu, nos veíamos relativamente felices; para cualquiera que no conociera mi historia, claro esta. Me recosté en la cama esperando que pasara el tiempo necesario para salir, de cualquier manera, no estaba entre mis prioridades llegar temprano al trabajo.

-

-Buenas tardes doctora Haruno- La alegre voz de Shizune, una de mis compañeras de trabajo, me asalto desde algún lugar del largo pasillo. Voltee a buscarla y la encontré con su sonrisa de siempre resaltando en su cara. Le devolví el gesto y fue innecesario contestarle con palabras. Seguí caminando y a los pocos segundos me encontraba en frente de mi oficina, abrí la puerta como si tuviera todo el día para hacerlo y una vez adentro deje mi bolso en el perchero, junto a mi chaqueta. Me senté frente al ordenador y noté que la primer cita de ese día la tendría en diez minutos, como mucho. Tomé el teléfono con manos temblorosas y estas, traicioneras, marcaron el número que ya sin necesidad de mi memoria se sabían. A pesar de tener las ventanas completamente abiertas, me sentía asfixiada de un momento a otro. Sonaron dos largos timbres y cuando estaba a punto de colgar una voz, demasiado seria con un leve tono oficinesco, contesto. Una voz grave, intimidante, penetrante y bastante sexy se dejo escuchar a través del auricular; como siempre, me quede sin habla. Simplemente hay, escuchando un permanente '¿hola?' hasta que finalmente se canso y colgó. Una silenciosa lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla y no me quedo de otra que dejar el aparato. Me levante y camine despacio hacia mi ventana, siendo una de las mejores doctoras de este hospital tenía una de las mejores vistas de Tokio, ya que al estar Konoha ubicado en la parte central de este y mi oficina en uno de los pisos finales podía ver gran parte de mi ciudad. Me quede hay un tiempo corto hasta que escuche como llamaban a mi puerta, me volví hacia esta con mi mejor sonrisa fingida mientras abría y daba paso a mi primer paciente del día.

_-¡Es injusto Sasuke-kun!-Y hay estaba yo nuevamente, quejándome del millón de cosas que me pasaban y no me parecían lo bastante buenas. –Cálmate Sakura, la vida no siempre es justa-Me dijo con un tono severo, pero viendo el mohín que hacia al escucharlo, reacomodo su frase-No siempre es justa, pero tarde o temprano te llega lo que mereces-Al ver mi cara de incredulidad añadió.-ya te acordaras de mí, lo sé-. Esboce una sonrisa sincera mientras dejaba de hacer pucheros y me levantaba del sofá. No vivíamos con todos los lujos del mundo, pero no nos importaba de todas formas. Nuestro apartamento, que no era necesariamente nuestro, no tenía todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente; pero teniéndonos el uno al otro éramos felices ¿no?_

Mi última consulta entro poco después de las ocho y yo ya estaba que caía al suelo. Era una niña de más o menos dos años, ojos azules como el cielo y un cabello tan oscuro como…me negué a pensar a que se asemejaba su cabello y proseguí. Le recete unos cuantos anticongestionantes que ví necesarios dado su estado y me despedí con una sonrisa mientras su mamá salía con ella por la puerta dejándome nuevamente sola frente a mi ordenador. Tomé mi bolso y salí directo a la oficina de mi jefa, maestra y algo parecido a una madre para mí. Llegue y golpee dos veces antes de entrar, la ví concentrada en su trabajo y preferí no molestarla demasiado; pero ese día no había tenido tiempo de saludarla por lo menos y quería despedirme, como mucho. Levanto sus ojos color miel y los poso sobre mí al tiempo que formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su hermosa cara, nunca me cansaría de alabarla y mucho menos si esto era bien merecido. No era conciente de su edad verdadera, pero estaba segura que sobrepasaba los cuarenta y a penas demostraba unos treinta. –¡Sakura, hija! ¿Qué tal tu día?- Hice un puchero al tiempo que me acercaba a su escritorio y le decía, de la manera mas quejumbrosa posible-Estoy que me desmayo-mientras hacia un gesto de desfallecimiento frente a sus ojos. Su sonrisa se ensancho -¿si?- y mi respuesta muda con el puchero aún le dieron los ánimos para continuar-así que estas que caes ¿no?-asentí con la cabeza preguntándome que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza. –OK, no hay problema, ¿consigo tu reemplazo para mañana? O ¿me das tiempo de conseguir alguien que me dure mas de un mes?- La mire atónita mientras la risa que estaba contenida en mi alma salía a flote y estallaba a reírme en frente de ella, a los pocos segundos se unió a mí y demoramos poco mas de un minuto para calmarnos.-Esta bien Tsunade-Le dije llamándola por su nombre sin perderme la mueca que hacia cuando la mencionaba así-No estoy tan mal, te daré unos días para que consigas alguien bueno-Y volví a reír con fuerza. Demoramos un tiempo corto mientras platicábamos del día, salí rápido al ver el montón de trabajo que tenía por delante y notando que mi presencia solo la retrasaba más.

La calle se encontraba llena de gente a pesar de la hora, camine un poco hasta el metro y entre esperando que pasara el mío. A los pocos minutos estaba nuevamente en el apartamento, con las llaves en la mano sin intenciones de abrir la puerta pero con la certeza de tener que hacerlo.

_Otro paciente moría en mis manos y ya estaba a punto de necesitar un psicólogo. Entre al apartamento con el corazón en la mano buscándolo con la necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado mas que nunca pero la idea se desvaneció al ver todas las luces apagadas. Entre a mi habitación sin siquiera encender las luces y me acomode en posición fetal encima de las sabanas, sin quitarme el uniforme. Horas después escuche la puerta abrirse y unos pasos sencillos resonar por la estancia, no estaba segura de estar dormida o despierta; pero era conciente de que mis lagrimas estaban tan marcadas en mis mejilla, secas, dejando un rastro en estas. Lo sentí entrar en la habitación y mirarme, al poco tiempo me levanto suavemente dejándome debajo de las sabanas saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación. Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta y me encontré despierta, recordando el rostro del niño que había perdido la vida hoy en mis manos. A pesar de que me habían dicho mil veces que no era mi culpa y que él estaba mal desde su casa, me encontraba desecha. Kami, ¡era un niño!; como mucho ocho años y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable. Lo sentí acomodarse a mi lado y abrazarme, sintiendo mi dolor como nadie lo haría, comprendiéndome a pesar de que no compartía mis opiniones. Me repitió hasta el cansancio que era muy débil para esta carrera, no le creí y ahora estaba llorando atacada. Su silencio me relajaba a pesar de ser consiente de todo lo que pensaba 'molesta' estaba diciendo en su subconsciente y el mío repetía lo mismo. Me voltee para poder descargarme con su pecho y llorar más amargamente contra él. Minutos después logro calmarme y lo miro a los ojos con vergüenza, mientras el me regresa una mirada reprobatoria pero al instante la sustituye por una burla y me besa la base de mi cabeza._

Entre y olía delicioso, mire a la cocina y Naruto se encontraba cocinando su tan preciado y delicioso ramen. Le mande un beso a distancia mientras entraba a la habitación y cambiaba mis zapatos de tacón por unas sandalias más cómodas. Volví a la sala y mientras prendía el televisor me asome y ví como Naruto hacía miles de maromas con los tantos recipientes que alcance a ver, nunca había sido buena cocinando y no me apetecía aprender ahora así que volví al programa que estaba en la TV y preferí cambiarlo para buscar una buena película. Al poco tiempo entro Naruto con los dos tazones y nos quedamos gran parte de la noche viendo una comedia romántica que no hizo mas que atormentarme. A las doce pasadas nos levantamos del sofá y caminamos perezosamente hacia la cama, con las distancias bien marcadas a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos. Entre rápidamente al baño, me cambie, cepille mis dientes y salí dispuesta a acostarme con un cansancio que cada vez se apoderaba más de mí. Naruto entro tan pronto salí y yo procedí a acostarme, alcance a escuchar la regadera de fondo y aunque me sorprendió que se bañara tan tarde, no me intereso el por qué así que mi curiosidad no me gano esa vez.

-

Puede ser difícil para ti, pero no puedo olvidarlo..

La habitación se encontraba en un silencio total, una oscuridad absoluta y un ambiente tan denso que seria capaz de cortarse por la mitad. Sabia bien que Naruto no estaba dormido, al igual que él era consiente de que yo estaba mas lúcida que nunca. –No espero que respondas, pero…-su voz sonó con eco dado al vacío que creamos-no entiendo Sakura-me voltee y lo ví recostado en la cabecera de la cama mirando la nada en frente de él, me senté y lo mire esperando que me devolviera la mirada pero no lo hizo. -¿qué no entiendes?-me escuche preguntar a pesar de no haberlo pensado. – fin me miro con esos ojos tan azules y habría preferido que no lo hiciera, su mirada me lastimo más que mil dagas. -¿podrías explicarme que es ese 'nada'?- a la vez que dije estas palabras agache mi mirada y el espacio entre los dos se hizo mas grande. –Sakura ¿tú me amas?- Abrí los ojos mas de lo necesario mirando el edredón que se encontraba en mis manos, apretándolo como si necesitara alguna ayuda de su parte y no la encontrara.-Supongo que siempre lo supe- y al oír un ligero tono de burla levante mi cabeza pero me arrepentí, una sonrisa se encontraba en su boca pero esta alegría no llegaba mas haya. –Naruto yo…-y me quede muda, porque no sabia que mas decir, me miro esperando algo más y yo intente sacar algo; pero mas engaños serían mas daño y yo no quería eso para él. -¿Tú…? el rostro intentando desviar mi mirada de sus pozos azules y no encontré respuestas posibles. -¿sabes?- Le dije levantando la cabeza y enfrentándolo, -mereces muchas cosas buenas-le dije como si del clima le hablase –y, desgraciadamente, mi corazón no puede brindarte lo una mueca intentando semejarla a una sonrisa, pero fracaso. –Me dolería más pensar que esto es culpa mí hacia la ventana y volvió sus ojos a mí en un tiempo menor al esperado.-Pero sé que no es así ojos expresaron la confusión que se instalaba en mi interior y no supe que decir, lo ví levantarse lentamente mientras recogía su pantalón del suelo y hasta el momento me daba cuenta que no se había cambiado su camiseta. Tomó una chaqueta mientras forma otra vez esa mueca y yo me sentí incapaz de detenerlo, me quede hay, sentada, mirando como se perdía en la oscuridad y como lo perdía. Por fin me desate de mi pilar, o mejor, él se desato de mí.-Adiós Saku-

_Las peleas cada vez eran mayores, le cansaba mi actitud; yo lo sabía pero ¿qué podía hacer? Siempre había sido así y él me cansaba a mí, lo sabia. Todo era un desastre, el seguía siendo mi todo pero las peleas constantes lo estaban acabando y eso lo sabíamos los dos. Tomé un respiro mientras entraba a la habitación y lo veía estudiar su tan preciada 'economía' la detestaba! Me quede parada en la puerta y no pude disimular el disgusto que se reflejo en mi cara, lo ví levantar su mirada azabache y soltar un bufido a la vez que volvía sus ojos a ese tan detestable libro. Conté mentalmente hasta diez y al no servirme esto intente dar una vuelta o algo parecido, tomé las llaves del apartamento y salí pero a los cinco pasos me devolví y lo enfrente. -¡¿Se puede saber que piensas de la vida?!- me oí gritarle a pesar de estar aún en la sala, escuche un sonido parecido a un suspiro exasperado y lo ví salir de la habitación con el seño fruncido -¿qué piensas tú?-le escuche preguntarme con la voz calmada pero con ira contenida, lo sabía. –Te amo Sasuke- Me miro como diciéndome 'dime algo que yo no sepa' –pero…- sus ojos parecieron tomar mas interés y siguió mis palabras.-de el amor no se vive, necesitamos más cosas para estar ví tomar aire una, dos, tres veces y después mirarme con ira –entiendo- tomo un largo respiro y me dio la espalda –y lo demás necesario ¿es…?-Dio unos pasos a través del pasillo y me miro nuevamente -¿dinero? ¿Carros? ¿Casas?-Mis ojos se abrieron mas de lo necesario y temí se salieran, mi corazón empezó a bombear mas deprisa y me recosté en la pared en un inútil intento de mantenerme de pie. –Si eso es lo que necesitas, quizás deberías buscarme en unos cuantos años-Entro a la habitación y algo hizo mientras yo continuaba sin voz.-Aunque, no sé si para ese momento te quiera a mi lado-. Paso junto a mí con su el tan odiado libro y salio del apartamento. Sentí que mis fuerzas fallaron y me encontré en el piso, repitiendo su nombre y desfalleciendo. _

Se fue, no dijo adiós. Dejando rota mi pasión…

* * *

¿Qué se puede esperar de mí?. Supongo que no sé como crear un fic con un final medianamente feliz pero ¿qué hago?. Solo se me viene drama a la cabeza xD...(si se le puede llamar a esto drama, siendo sinceros). Disculpen mi ausencia (por si les ha dolido) pero el estudio ahora me consume más que antes, es MUY en serio. Aunque estoy feliz con una muy bonita carrera xD. Les agradesco muuucho leerme, espero no esten decepcionados por mis ausencias y espero que las noten!! xD. Muchos besos, abrazos y todo eso que se manda.

Laura no esta-Nek [Las frases subrayadas, son de este autor y su muy linda canción]


End file.
